Sexappel
by BUBU30
Summary: Qué tanto puede cambiar en 1 año? los destinos de Akane y Ranma se dividen para que cada uno cumpla sus sueños. Qué pensará el luchador cuando vea a su prometida en la portada de la revista Play boy?
1. Caminos que se separan

Hola :D

Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios y alertas sobre mi historia lady in red =) me hicieron muy feliz!

Les dejo esta nueva historia que la VERDAD xd es que no sé como continuaré pero al menos tengo la idea de un comienzo en mi mente; todas sus sugerencias son obviamente bienvenidas. Es una Akane mucho más femenina y mucho menos violenta que lo normal; pero sin perder su carácter.

**SEX APPEL**

**Capítulo 1: caminos que se separan, y se vuelven a encontrar**

Habían pasado unos meses desde la boda fallida y las cosas en el dojo Tendo entre Ranma y Akane no iban muy bien. Las peleas se volvían cada vez más constantes entre la pareja y claramente ambos deseaban cosas distintas y se notaba. Hartos de la situación Genma, Nodoka y Soun deciden juntar a los adolecentes para hablar sobre su futuro sobre lo que pasaría después de terminar el colegio y al mismo tiempo con el dojo pero sobre todo el matrimonio.

''chicos, como saben los hemos citado aquí porque la situación no da para más y hay que solucionarlo ya. Ranma tu que deseas hacer después de terminar el colegio?'' preguntó el dueño del dojo

''siendo sincero, mi prioridad es encontrar la cura para mi maldición por sobre todo, y luego obviamente dedicarme a las artes marciales y supongo que al dojo'', Ranma cerraba los ojos evitando ver a una Akane bastante tensa que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

''Papá, yo no tengo ningún deseo de casarme con una persona para que no soy prioridad. El supone que quiere mantener el dojo pero no está seguro. Y yo por mi parte tampoco estoy tan segura de querer dedicar mi vida a las artes marciales. Tengo buenas calificaciones y deseo seguir estudiando. Ser una dueña de casa nunca ha sido una opción para mí y no pienso amarrar a este idiota egoísta.'' Respondió con la respiración alterada, dominada por el odio.

Genma y Soun suspiraron mientras que sus ojos eran unas pequeñas cascadas, sus deseos de unir sus escuelas parecía cada vez más lejano sobre todo ahora que la menor de las Tendo parecía menos interesada en las artes marciales.

Nodoka los miraba fijamente sabiendo que ambos mentían por orgullo, suspiró pesadamente. Nuevamente se volteó para quedar frente al par de hombres que lloraban amargamente.

''tengo una idea, dijo despacio la mujer, estoy segura que funcionará; pero confíen en mi y no me interrumpan''. Un plan perfecto se ingeniaba en su cerebro y estaba segura que sería la mejor solución para todos. Nuevamente miró a los jóvenes. ''les tengo una proposición, creo que es lo mejor para todos. Tienen desde hoy 1 año para cumplir su sueño. En tu caso Ranma encontrar la cura para tu maldición y tu Akane ver si la vida universitaria es lo que realmente deseas. Si encuentran a otra persona o si se dan cuenta de que realmente mantener el dojo no es su mayor anhelo ya buscaremos una solución. Si no, en 1 año estarán oficialmente casados y sin posibilidad de divorcio. ¿Aceptan?''

Los chicos se miraron sabiendo que dentro de todo no tenían más opción. Resignados suspiraron y ambos miraron a Nodoka directamente a los ojos ''Acepto'' dijeron ambos al unísono.

''Ranma mañana iremos a comprar los pasajes para China para que te vayas lo antes posible. Akana ya sabes que pronto comenzará el papeleo para la universidad. Estoy segura de que tus notas podrás optar a una beca. Pueden retirarse.''

Akane silenciosa y sin mirar a su prometido subió a su habitación. Su mente daba vueltas mientras meditaba la tentadora oferta de su suegra. Amaba a Ranma con toda su alma pero sabía que no era correspondida. Tendría el derecho a ser feliz y ver lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Últimamente se había apasionado con la música. Asistía constantemente a karaokes con sus amigas y se dedicaba a escribir para tratar de apaliar un poco su dolor y frustración. Pero ese era un secreto para su familia.

Por su lado el joven de ojos cobalto subió al techo a pensar. Tenía un año para llegar a China y ser un hombre de verdad para casarse con la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Quería hacerse cargo del dojo y retribuirle a los Tendo todos los años de comida y alojamiento. Era un hecho, mañana se iría a China en búsqueda de una solución.

Descendió del techo y tocó la ventana de la muchacha para anunciarle su decisión. Ella se paro al escuchar el ruido en su ventana y abrió sin mirar a Ranma. Él entro silencioso y con delicadeza como pocas veces lo hacía

''Akane, vengo a anunciarte que mañana parto a China y quería despedirme.'' dijo cabizbajo

La mujer que permanecía sentada en su escritorio dijo muy despacio ''que tengas suerte y que encuentres tu cura'' tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. '' y si te casas con alguna de tus hermosas prometidas durante ese año; no te molestes siquiera en regresar'' finalizó con un evidente rastro de celos en su voz.

El hombre sonrió antes sus palabras, se acerco a ella y le susurró al oído, ''no te preocupes, regresaré siendo un hombre de verdad'' y en un acto sorpresivo le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer nuevamente por la ventana.

Akane sonrió ante el dulce gesto mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr libremente por sus pómulos.

Ranma partió rumbo a China al día siguiente luego de despedirse de todos mientras prometía traer agua para todos. Kodashi,Ukyo y Shampoo lloraban desconsoladas suplicándole que las dejaran partir con él pero se rehusaba constantemente. Las dejo en Nerima con la promesa que si lo seguían se olvidaran de él para siempre ya que no les volvería a dirigir la palabra en lo que les quedaba de vida. Akane no quiso ser parte del circo aparte que ya se había despedido de su prometido. Le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de desearle nuevamente un buen viaje.

Luego de 2 meses logró llegar al manantial de Yusenko que para su alivio y satisfacción estaba en perfecto estado. Había vuelto a ser un hombre normal y sabía que su felicidad sería total cuando viera a Akane nuevamente. Se llevó suficiente agua para curar a todos quienes quisieran. Sonrió satisfecho; aún tenía mucho tiempo los que aprovechó para conocer un poco más del país y participar en unos cuantos campeonatos locales de artes marciales además de aprender nuevas técnicas y hacerse cada vez más poderoso.

Habían pasado 8 meses cuando el joven luchador volvió a pisar el suelo de Nerima. 8 meses de estar alejado e incomunicado del mundo. Ocho meses de aprendizaje espiritual y maduración. Estaba satisfecho, más adulto y seguro de lo que quería. Entró a una florería para comprar un ramo de flores para su prometida y su madre. Hasta que de la nada paró en seco frente a un kiosco de revistas. Reconocía ese pelo azulado y esos ojos chocolate en cualquier parte. Las flores se cayeron de sus brazos y su boca se abrió enormemente. ¡¿AKANE TENDO, SU PROMETIDA, EN LA REVISTA PLAY BOY?

_**Continuara …**_

Que les pareció? =) ya sabrán que fue lo que pasó con Akane :B espero que me sigan leyendo ;) besos BUBU30


	2. una voz sensual

Hola! KYA! Estoy tan emocionada =) no pensé que mi historia recibiría tan buena respuesta de parte de uds, espero no decepcionarlos con esta segunda entrega =D y que me sigan leyendo, me hacen tan feliz (L)

Se que mi historia es un poco complicada xD lo siento! Mi cerebro es una sobredosis de ideas

GRACIAS X SUS ALERTAS TAMBIÉN :)

**Dana:** he vuelto :D gracias x ser la primera en comentar mi historia y ahora sabras ;)

**Tenyoukai**** :** jajaja gracias :B quise hacer algo inesperado, será una historia un poco loca pero bueno xD

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk**** :** me encanta tener lectoras tan asertivas! De premio te dedicaré el capítulo jajajaja, pues si algo tiene que ver Nabiki xD y amo a Ranma celoso y se pondrá mucho peor D:

**monyk:** gracias :D espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ;)

**Sandra:** me siento tan halagada que encuentres mi historia original :D :D :D (L)

**Jannettcita:** he vuelto ;) ¡! Gracias x tu comentario, besos :B

**Susyakane:** YUPI! Esa es la idea encantar a los lectores con mi locura xD

**39**** :** pues si la portada tiene relación con su carrera aunque falta para el reencuentro! Ranma se llevará tantas sorpresas xD y como dicen las cosas a veces no resultan como uno quiere..

COMO SIEMPRE RANMA ½ PERTENECE A RUMIKO :( snif… capítulo dedicado a **rusa-ranmayakane-zk**** :D enjoy!**

''blah blah''-diálogo

''**blah blah''- preguntas del periodista**

''_blah blah''- respuesta de Akane a la entrevista_

(notas ridículas de la autora :D y otros )

''_**blah blah''- canción original**_

''Blah blah''-canción traducida al español

**Capítulo 2: una voz sensual**

En la vida de Akane 8 meses antes de la portada..

Luego de la partida de Ranma al igual que el resto de las prometidas Akane quedo devastada aunque supo disimularlo o al menos eso sentía ella. Las clases en el instituto habían terminado por lo que tenía mucho tiempo para salir con sus amigas y estudiar a los exámenes de ingreso de la universidad de Nerima aunque su sueño era asistir a la de Tokio para la cual necesitaría una beca dada la estrecha situación económica de la familia que a pesar de todo había mejorado gracias a la desaparición de las locas prometidas y los destrozos en el hogar de los Tendo.

A pesar de que siempre les regalaba una sonrisa a su familia y la familia Saotome todos sabían que la pequeña estaba muriendo por dentro. Kasumi muchas veces la había oído llorar hasta el amanecer y durante un mes estuvo comiendo poco, dejando de lado los entrenamientos y a sus amigos al igual que sus estudios hasta que tuvo una seria conversación con Nodoka y su hermana mayor donde trataban de convencerla de que si Ranma no venía era porque nunca la quiso y que aprovechara de armar su vida en paz y que se diera cuenta de que era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Desde ese día a pesar de la nostalgia Akane Tendo comenzó a dedicarse mucho más tiempo a si misma y a las cosas que le gustaban. Renovó su closet con ropa un poco más sensual y ajustada, se preocupaba un poco más por el maquillaje y ya no extrañaba su largo cabello azulado. Una noche sonreía satisfecha frente al espejo. Traía unos jeans ajustados, botas de tacón negros y una polera strapless fucsia y una chaqueta de cuero ya que era pleno invierno. Esa era una de las tantas noches de Karaoke con sus amigas con la única diferencia que este sería su regreso. Desde la partida de Ranma había dejado muchas cosas de lado, extrañaba tanto a sus amigas.

Yuka y Sayuri llegaron pasada las 21 al dojo Tendo y luego de tomar un poco de té que les ofreció Nodoka partieron junto con Akane a un karaoke en la ciudad de Tokio…

VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO DE RANMA 8 meses después

**(ACLARACIÓN: ahora lo entenderán todo gracias a flash back y la entrevista de Playboy ;) )**

Al luchador de ojos zafirinos casi se le cae el mundo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente la muchacha de mirada chocolate era su prometida. Reconocía esa mirada de determinación e inocencia en cualquier parte salvo que ahora se escondía un toque de ¿SENSUALIDAD Y PICARDIA? Acompañado de esa sonrisa que lo hacía enloquecer. Sus dudas quedaron resultas al leer el titular de la revista '**'AKANE TENDO: la mezcla perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad''.**

Inocencia por supuesto, ella era la mujer más inocente y bondadosa que conocía pero sensualidad? Desde cuando que su marimacho era una mujer sensual? La foto de portada era bastante insinuante. Mostraban a la menor de las Tendo vestida de conejita Playboy con la colita y orejas además del pequeño corbatín y muñequeras simulando las mangas de una camisa de hombre. El traje strapleess y bastante apretado totalmente negro resaltaba majestuosamente las curvas de su prometida que se encontraba parada de lado con una mano en la cadera mostrando sus prominentes senos, sus bien formadas piernas y levantado trasero. Al mismo tiempo que tenía un dedo en su mejilla dándole un aire inocente. No pudo evitar que un rastro de sangre se le cayera de la nariz pero al mismo sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al pensar cuantos pervertidos tendrían esa revista en sus casas y harían cosas que no quería ni imaginar. Soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras el vendedor lo miraba divertido.

''es muy hermosa verdad?'' preguntó el vendedor que no debía tener más de 25 años

''si, es una diosa'' internamente Ranma no pudo evitar reír al recordar a Kuno, por primera vez le encontraba la razón.

''ha sido la edición más vendida del año, bueno además del hecho de ser una mujer deseable y hermosa es la cantante del momento. Te recomiendo llevarte la revista pronto si la deseas, la última que me queda en stock'' dijo amablemente el muchacho mientras atendía a otro cliente

Ranma no lo dudo ni un segundo, con el poco dinero que le sobrara compró la revista y salió rumbo al parque. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar antes de volver al dojo Tendo y eventualmente volver a ver a su prometida.

Una vez que llego a su destino se instaló debajo de un cerezo y comenzó a ojear la revista dejando de lado a las seductoras mujeres que aparecían sin ropa a lo largo de la revista para llegar a la entrevista. En una de las fotos se mostraba a una Akane con las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo mientras salía de una piscina con el pelo mojado y un pequeño, demasiado pequeño para el gusto de Ranma traje de baño fuscia mientras uno de sus dedos estaba enganchado en el bikini dejándolo debajo de la cadera. En otra aparecía sentada en el piso apoyada en una muralla con la vista perdida hacía el infinito, el pelo revuelto y cubierta con una pequeña pantaleta negra de encaje y una camisa masculina blanca que ocultaba sus senos aunque sus pezones se traslucían. Con cada foto a Ranma se le caía sangre de la nariz y su inquieto miembro comenzaba a reaccionar. La última toma fue la más provocativa mostrando a Akane con la mirando hacia los lados mientras cubría sus senos únicamente con sus brazos mostrando su estrecha cintura y largas pierdas mientras que abajo tenía una microscópica minifalda.

Luego de babear cerca de una hora de con las fotos y tratando de controlar su miembro ya que era apenas medio día y el parque estaba repleto de familiar, el joven luchador comenzó a leer la entrevista.

_Es impresionante la gran voz y sensualidad que tiene la joven Akane Tendo con apenas 18 años de edad recientemente cumplidos y la fama mundial que ha alcanzado en menos de medio año de carrera. Una chica amable, bella pero sobre todo de carácter fuerte y perseverante son las claves que la llevaron al éxito_

**Periodista: ''Akane, todos queremos saber ¿Cómo comienza tu carrera de cantante?''**

**Akane: **_'' Bueno, todo comienza hace 8 meses atrás_ (desde ahora yo narro xd)

La luchadora con sus amigas llegaron a un pequeño Karaoke en Tokio para celebrar su ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio además de que por fin su amiga se dignaba a salir nuevamente, las 3 tenían buenas voces y era una buena manera de vencer la timidez.

La joven de ojos chocolate se levantó de su puesto para cantar One and Only de Adele (tengo una obsesión con ella y encuentro que la canción entra taaaaaan bien!)

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**__**  
><strong>__**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms**__**  
><strong>__**So come on and give me the chance**__**  
><strong>__**To prove that I'm the one who can**__**  
><strong>__**Walk that mile**__**  
><strong>__**Until the end starts**__****_

_**Have I been on your mind?**__**  
><strong>__**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time**__**  
><strong>__**At the mention of my name, will I ever know**__**  
><strong>__**How it feels to hold you close**__**  
><strong>__**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go**_

Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primera y única  
><span>prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos  
><span>así que vamos, dame la oportunidad  
><span>para demostrar, que soy la única  
><span>que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

¿He estado en tu mente?  
><span>Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo  
><span>me pierdo en el tiempo, cada vez que dices mi nombre  
><span>No sé como se siente tenerte tan cerca  
><span>y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados ya que se conocía la canción de memoria a pesar de que estaba en inglés y con tanta pasión; de alguna manera se había sentido tan identificada con esa canción desde el día que la escucho por primera vez en la radio. El recuerdo de las molestas prometidas, de la constante negación de Ranma pero sobre todo su reciente partida que la hacían dudar sobre su futuro juntos. La voz de Akana era melodiosa y agradable al oído pero se sentía la desesperación mientras interpretaba. La mayoría de las personas se quedar quietas escuchando su voz entre ellos un productor musical. Tenía talento innato pero era necesario mejorarlo.

Una vez que termino de cantar se volvió a sentar con sus amigas sintiéndose cohibida por las miradas sobre ella, soltó una risita nerviosa y comenzó a beber su jugo. Cuando de la nada se acerco un hombre bastante alto y elegante que vestía un traje de diseñador.

''Buenas noches, perdón por molestarlas chicas pero me di cuenta de que una de uds tiene una voz increíble'' dijo mirando fijamente a la muchacha de ojos azulados, sus amigas se dieron vuelta para ver a una Akane completamente sonrojada.

''emmm gracias'' atino a contestar simplemente

(Akane vuelve a la entrevista)

''_y fue así como me invito a participar en un casting. Resulta que Sony estaba buscando muchachas lindas y con una voz para que una de ellas lanzara una carrera de cantante; y bueno el resultado es obvio jaja aquí estoy''_

**Periodista: ''y fue muy difícil? Tenías algo que ellas no?''**

_Akane: '' mmm (pensando unos segundos) fue difícil ya que en un principio no pensé que fuera realidad. A veces siento que soy una persona muy ingenua por lo que antes de aceptar participar hable con una de mis hermanas, mi actual representante Nabiki. Ella se dedico a averiguar todo sobre el buscador de talentos, el casting y la empresa. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba todo en orden me decidí a participar. _

_Creo que gane porque además de tener una buena voz soy muy perseverante, claramente no era la más bonita pero si la más esforzada. Esa es para mi la clave del éxito''_

**Periodista: ''y tu sensual voz jajaja ''**

_Akane: ''o/o gracias…''_

**Periodista: ''Akane,¿ nos puedes hablar un poco de tu primer disco?''**

_Akane: ''bueno, son esencialmente covers con una canción escrita por mi, me encantan las canciones de Cher, Adele. En general son bastante alegres pero hay otras más tranquilas como baladas. Espero que durante mi siguiente proyecto yo pueda participar más escribiendo y eligiendo las canciones''_

**Periodista:'' esperaremos ansiosos el siguente disco; y dime ¿cuál es tu fuente de inspiración?''**

_Akane: ''el dolor; la frustración pero sobre todo el dolor. Comencé a escribir luego de que una persona apareciera en vida hace casi 2 años atrás. Él es una gran fuente de inspiración'' (sonrisa triste) _

**Periodista: ''y, ¿lo amas?''**

Ranma cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de leer la respuesta, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo..

_Akane: ( largo silencio y suspiro) ''han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y creo que no estoy preparada para responder esa pregunta ahora; además odio hablar de mi vida sentimental.''_

**Periodista: ''pero al menos desmientes los rumores que te relacionan con tu coreógrafo o tu asistente Ryoga Hibiki''**

O.Ó RYOGA? QUÉ HACE ESE ASQUEROSO CERDO CON MI AKANE? Pensó el oji azul con deseos de estrujar la revista.

_Akane: ''jajajaja mi coreógrafo es gay por lo que es un poco difícil; y Ryoga es mi mejor amigo y confidente, nunca pasará nada con él.''_

**Periodista: ''y ese pequeño cerdo negro que te acompaña para todas partes?''**

_Akane: ''es mi mascota, se llama P-chan =)''_

**Periodista: ''por último, que te pareció participar en la revista playboy?''**

_Akane: ''al comienzo estaba aterrada; no quería aparecer sin ropa _. De hecho quería matar a Nabiki cuando me consiguió la entrevista; pero resultó todo bien y fue una muy grata experiencia, si me vuelven a invitar feliz volvería a posar para uds ;)_

_También quería avisar que pronto comienza mi tour por Japón, Asia y Europa. Comienzo en Nerima mi ciudad natal en 1 mes más :D; el P-chan on tour y si lo desean pueden seguirme en twitter en Akane_Pchan ''_

Twitter? D: que es Twitter? Se preguntó Ranma mientras miraba el cielo, lo averiguaría y sabría que estaba haciendo su Akane. En un mes más la vería y sabría si lo sigue amando.

''Akane..'' lanzó un suspiro mientras abrazaba su revista; su prometida estaba más hermosa que nunca y haría cualquier cosa para volver a tenerla solo para él.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Lo sé xd este capítulo fue un poco enredado pero espero no haberlas decepcionado :D y que me sigan leyendo (L).

Lo de vestir a Akane de conejita se me ocurrió luego de que en uno de los tomos del manga Rumiko Takahashi la viste así como ilustración y encontré que se veía preciosa =)

Ya se viene el reencuentro, los celos, harto lemmon y todas esas cosas hermosas :3

Nos leemos pronto :D

**BUBU30**


	3. Sexy back

Hola, estoy de vacaciones :B x ende sin internet =( y no logro actualizar ;O; pero ahora que volví temporalmente a mi hogar puedo subir un nuevo capítulo :D como siempre Ramna no me pertenece u.u

Gracias x sus alertas, reviews y siento la demora D: soy una pésima persona =( lo sé, si no pregúntenle a mi novio xD

**Sihaya19**** :** Se vienen más celos, en este capítulo tuve compasión pero como dije al final no la tendrá tan fácil xD MUAJAJAJ espero que me sigas leyendo y que el capítulo sea de tu agrado =) gracias por el apoyo!

**Pame-Chan:** jajaa GRACIAS (L), quién no lo haría? Ranma sufrirá ahora que llego Nabiki, los fans y blah xD pero prometo lemon! MUCHO habrá un acercamiento en el capítulo 4, el amiguito de Ranma sufrirá xD

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk**** :** me alegra que te hayas reído :) yo me reí escribiendo el comienzo de este. Tuve compasión con el luchador pero como dicen no todo es color de rosas :B MUCHOS CELOS,** MUCHOS**

**luniitaturksa**** :** Gracias :D aquí está la continuación, espero que me sigas leyendo n.n

**susyakane**** :** literalmente pobre Ranma :) el P-CHAN on tour es sólo el comienzo ;)

**itzel de saotome:** :$ si harto lemon, será un fic HOT ;) y si es la portada del manga :D mi musa anda ardiente xDD JAJAJAJ

**cjs:** gracias :D acá esta la continuación mi musa renació y está más activa que nunca luego de un largo descanso

**Capítulo 3: sexy back**

Ranma guardo la revista en el fondo de su mochila de camping pensando en las desagradables burlas que le lanzaría Nabiki si encontraba eso.. ALTO! o.ó Nabiki no está y fue ella la que impulso a la menor de las Tendo a tomarse esas sensuales fotos. Suspiró un poco más relajado hasta que recordó que lo más seguro es que su padre y el maestro seguían en la casa. Nuevamente suspiró resignado (algo que hará continuamente por diferentes razones xD) y continuo con su camino a paso lento hasta que se percató que estaba a apenas 2 cuadras del local de Ukyo. Pensó en ir a saludarla pero inmediatamente hizo la asociación de que ir a ver a su amiga era igual a ver llegar a Shampoo, Kodashi, Kuno, Mousse y el cerdo de Ryoga. No, alto nuevamente o.ó el desgraciado CERDO de Ryoga estaba con su amada Akane! Y el tour llevaba su nombre, estúpido **''P-chan on tour''**. Maldito tocino aprovechado que dormía con ella, lo besaba y entregaba todo su amor y además se restregaba entre los pechos de la hermosa cantante.

''MALDITO PUERCO DE MIERDA!''- Gritó tan fuerte el artista marcial que incluso el aludido que se encontraba muy lejos de Nerima pensó escuchar un furioso grito de Ranma al que no le prestó mucha atención.

_Debe ser mi imaginación_ pensó Ryoga mientras seguía tomando su coctel

En fin, volviendo a lo que realmente importaba; si visitaba a Ukyo era sinónimo de CAOS y lo que menos quería era comenzar su nueva estadía en Nerima con gritos, golpes y persecuciones. Esos meses le habían servido para confirmar algo que sabía hacía muchísimo tiempo. Que estaba locamente enamorado de Akane, la necesitaba y sintió fuertemente el hecho de no tenerla cerca y eso lo hacía sufrir. Había tenido más de un sueño erótico con la jovencita y luego de la sensual sesión de fotos que había protagonizado sería algo constante e incluso peor. La deseaba pero también la amaba profundamente. Conoció muchas mujeres hermosas y voluptuosas incluso más que Shampoo que intentaron seducirlo e incluso casarse con el utilizando métodos limpios y otros no tantos. Es que la hombría y atractivo del luchador es innegable. Sus ojos cobaltos, pelo negro, cuerpo bien formado y encantadora sonrisa a pesar de la arrogancia que se escondía en ella enamoraban a cualquier mujer. Los constantes halagos no hacían más que incrementar su ego masculino pero sus ojos, corazón y mente pertenecían a una muchacha sencilla, de la cual incluso llego a extrañar sus golpes y mala comida.

_Espero que haya mejorado aunque sea un poquito durante mi ausencia D_: pensó un poco preocupado el caballo salvaje. A pesar de que una sonrisa boba se posaba en su cara cuando apretaba una pequeña caja que estaba celosamente guardada en su pantalón. Durante su estadía en China y sus alrededores había logrado triunfar en múltiples torneos de artes marciales lo que le reporto importantes dividendos con los que pudo costear el anillo de compromiso que le daría a su prometida. Era una gema sencilla, de color ámbar de 5 quilates rodeado de oro blanco.

_Se querrá casar conmigo?_ La duda lo asalto acompañado de un fuerte dolor en su pecho. En los 8 meses que él había desaparecido de su vida ella se había convertido en una súper estrella de la música que podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, suspiró derrotado. Él le podía ofrecer la estabilidad del dojo y su amor eterno, pero bastaría para la nueva Akane?

Sin darse cuenta llego frente al dojo Tendo. Sonrió tranquilo meneando su cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente sobre su incierto futuro con su ex marimacho prometida. Era agradable volver al lugar que él consideraba su hogar, porque incluso cundo su familia se mudo a una casa propia no la sentía como tal. A pesar de que su espacio en ese dojo se reducía la pieza que compartía con su padre y el gimnasio del lugar; estaba lleno de recuerdos y fue el primer lugar en el que se sintió acogido y tuvo donde llegar en toda su vida.

Tocó la puerta con un poco de temor y simplemente esperó.

-''kasumi, hija, están tocando la puerta, serías tan amable de abrir por favor?''- Ranma reconoció de inmediatamente la voz del señor Tendo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-''Ranma-kun! Que alegría volver a verte, no pensé que sería tan pronto; por favor pasa'-' lo recibió la mayor de las Tendo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y un anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha.

El aludido simplemente sonrió y entró hasta que una elegante mujer de pelo castaño se asomo desde la puerta de la cocina, '-'Kasumi, querida quién toco…'' pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo para recibir a su único retoño. ''Ranma! Hijo has vuelto, me tenías tan preocupada, no te vuelvas a ir porfavor …snif.. estás tan fuerte y varonil''-

-''Mamá yo también te extrañé y me alegra volver a verte pero me estás asfixiando'' -respondió el luchador cuya cara ya estaba pasando a un color violáceo. A decir verdad el abrazo fue un poco exagerado.

De repente apareció Genma convertido obviamente en panda con un cartel que decía **''ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS REGRESADO HIJO, TE EXTRAÑAMOS :) '',** aunque sin perder el tiempo libero a su progenitor del abrazo de su madre y lo lanzó al agua junto con los peces Koi . El maestro que se encontraba casualmente pasando por ahí salió al encuentro de Ranma chica para convencerla de ponerse alguno de sus hermosos y sensuales atuendos. Pero fue grande su sorpresa y decepción al percatarse que no había senos pero un torso plano y masculino además de la inevitable sonrisa de satisfacción del luchador de ojos zafirinos.

-''Por qué la vida es tan cruel con un dulce viejecillo como yo? ;O;'' sollozaba el maestro, ''perdí a la bella Akane que está más hermosa que nunca y a la voluptuosa pelirroja, la vida es terriblemente injusta. Lo único que me queda es seguir aumentado mi colección y encontrar a una muchacha que quiera ser mi modelo''.

Mientras que el maestro seguía lamentando su pérdida apareció en el salón Soun Tendo. Ranma se tensó de inmediato, el dueño de casa se acerco mientras que el joven tiritaba como gelatina

-''buenos días señor Tendo''-le tendió la mano, pero el mayor no solo se la recibió sino que le dio la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo, -''para que tanta formalidad Ranma, me alegra que hayas vuelto. Y si te preguntas por Akane, bueno es una larga historia''-.

-''No se preocupe por eso, me la encontré en la portada de una revista y gracias a una entrevista pude informarme un poco más, hay algunas cosas que me agradaría aclarar con ud antes''. Soun simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

-''Como quieras muchacho, somos todo oídos''

-''Akane se veía guapísima!'' gritó su madre por detrás, una pequeña gota apareció en la sien de todos.

-''por qué mejor no nos sentamos? Prepararé un té y hice galletas esta mañana'' sonrió dulcemente Kasumi

Todos se sentaron y esperaron que el joven de mirada azulada se sintiera preparado para comenzar la charla.

-'' bueno, quiero decirles que he vuelto para quedarme. He sido curado de mi maldición y traje suficiente agua para todo aquel que quiera volver a la normalidad- mirando a su padre- he decidido si al señor Tendo no le molesta la idea y/o no tiene otro candidato hacerme cargo del dojo y reabrirlo al público. Pero lo más importante he decido pedirle formal y voluntariamente matrimonio a Akane, porque me dí cuenta de que la amo profundamente y ya no tengo temor en decirlo. De hecho le compré un anillo de compromiso. Sólo espero que ella acepte''.- la decisión era obvia en sus palabras.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con su declaración pero al mismo tiempo sonrieron satisfechos.

Genma y Soun se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a llorar de felicidad, -''Tendo, Saotome! Lo logramos! Lo logramos. Ahora sólo falta que Akane acepte''-repetían al unisonó

La única que mantenía la cabeza fría era Nodoka,- ''pero hijo que sucederá con tus otras prometidas? Además tu sabes que ahora Akane ha iniciado una exitosa carrera de cantante a nivel internacional, no creo que ella quiere hacerse cargo del dojo ahora mismo''

NADIE salvo ella había pensando en eso (la euforia del momento xd)

-'' sobre mis prometidas mañana mismo hablaré con ellas, la única que realmente me interesa es Ukyo porque es mi amiga. Y con respecto a Akane, si la perdí la volveré a recuperar porque yo sé que ella me amó intensamente. Pero lo más importante es que yo la apoyaré sin importar su decisión. No es primordial para mi que se haga cargo del dojo conmigo pero que sepa que la amo y deseo para el resto de mis días con ella''-(AWWWWWWWWWWWW :') 3) Respondió nuevamente muy seguro de si mismo.

-''con respecto a tus otras prometidas me parece una excelente decisión, ya era hora. Y sobre el tema de Akane yo creo que ella aun te ama. Siempre que llama pregunta por ti, siempre ha negado los múltiples romances en los que se la ha falsamente involucrado. Ella sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste e incluso llego a pensar que no volverías, estuvo sumida en una fuerte depresión al menos 2 meses, hasta que decidió retomar sus estudios. Le fue tan bien que logró entrar a kinesiología en la universidad de Tokio mezclando sus dos pasiones, pero como ya sabes esa noche fue a un karaoke con sus amigas y su vida dio un giro inesperado''-, Ranma sonrió al saber que ella no se había olvidado de él, sufrió al saber que ella también había sufrido con su partida pero era necesaria ya que tenía asuntos por resolver y se alegro de conocer sus éxitos.

-'' yo en este tiempo de ausencia me hice más fuerte que nunca he incluso llegue a ganar varios torneos dentro de Asia, me gustaría seguir participando. Me alegra volver a casa =). Por cierto, leí que Akane volvería pronto a Japón. Cuando vuelve y dónde está?''

-''ella está con Nabiki y Ryoga en América Latina, creo que ahora se encuentran en Brasil conociendo y vuelven en 3 semanas para comenzar el tour por Japón, aunque también se quedará un tiempo acá'' le respondió dulcemente Kasumi

De la nada sonó el teléfono, la mayor de la Tendo contestó y soltó una pequeña risita al saber que era la aludida quien estaba llamando.

-''es Akane''-, susurró mirando directamente a Ranma. Pero el joven sólo movía sus brazos en señal de negación, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Al día siguiente fue a finalizar con sus otros compromisos pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que la loca de Kosashi se había ido a continuar su entrenamiento como gimnasta a Rusia, Kuno estaba dando vueltas por el mundo persiguiendo a Nabiki (xd) y Shampoo se había devuelto a China junto con Mousse casados ya que la voluptuosa muchacha se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna opción con Ranma aunque la verdad era que Mousse con un entrenamiento secreto había logrado derrotar a la luchadora. Mientras que Ukyo había ganado una beca para estudiar cocina en Europa.

Fue así como pasaron 3 semanas, con chismes en la TV sobre Akane

Era una fría y nevada noche de invierno cuando de un auto de lujo con vidrios polarizados descendía la estrella pop del momento. La familia estaba tranquilamente tomando té o al menos eso era lo que aparentaban. Todos estaban ansiosos de volver a ver a las muchachas luego de 5 meses pero sobre todo Ranma moría por reencontrarse con la muchacha de pelo castaño a quien no veía hace 9 meses.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en su rostro, es tan agradable volver al hogar luego de un largo tiempo fuera. Aún extrañaba su cama, sus cosas. Suspiró y tocó el timbre pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un alto, musculoso, mega atractivo Ranma Saotome que la recibía con una dulce sonrisa. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, estaba vestida con un chaquetón azul marino ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas medías negras acompañadas de unas botas negras de tacón. Una boina roja en su cabeza, su piel levemente bronceada al igual que un maquillaje muy tenue.

Sin poder evitar el impulso Akane se lanzó en los brazos de Ranma y el susurró –''me alegra que hayas vuelto y saber que estás bien, te extrañé tanto'' mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. El solamente atino a devolverle el abrazo y sonreír embobado. Al parecer no sería tan difícil llevarla al altar. Pero la sintió más menuda y frágil que durante su abrazo de despedida como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper, por eso le dieron ganas de protegerla más que nunca.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Próxima entrega **I'm sexy and I know it!**

Que les pareció este romántico y tierno reencuentro? Aunque las cosas no serán tan sencillas como él cree simplemente porque YO soy la escritora n.ó

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos!

**BUBU30**


	4. I'm sexy and I know it!

He vuelto! =D por favor no me maten xd pero volví a la Universidad =( y el martes tengo prueba y la vida es triste u_uU además que he cambiado 20 millones de veces este capítulo y no es broma! Xd si hasta pensé en una aparición especial de LMFAO D: pero después escuche una canción de Michael Jackson y fue como mmm es perfecta para hacer rabiar a Ranma pero después escuche a Guetta y Marc Antony y me gusto todavía más. O sea popurrí mental xD (¿quedo claro?) , es un capítulo con mucho CELOS :B, MÚSICA Y BAILE! ;) ojala me sigan leyendo! ENJOY

**GRACIAS X LAS ALERTAS Y REVIEWS** (fue genial que gente que lee en inglés me leyera :') le contaba a mi novio que estaba demasiado emocionada y el era como o.ó emmm si… por supuesto xd) y por sus alertas de **LADY IN RED, **nunca pensé que llegaría a tener TANTO éxito :D

**luniitaturksa**** :** muchas gracias! Me sentí tan halagada w lamento el retraso, espero que el capítulo lo valga =) ojala me sigas leyendo!

**Tieve:** Thank you for your reviews, I hope you this new chapter and continue Reading this history :D

**Shion:** I have the same feeling! It's a great song and I love it! One of my favorites of all times

Sihaya19 : si yo también me reí mucho escribiendo eso. Espero que el sufrimiento que vive en este capítulo sea suficiente para ti :) y si, tenía que madurar, ya era hora

itzeldesaotome : jjajaja la verdad es que esta historia se da para muchas cosas xD y fue un caos hacer este capitulo con su nombre D:

cjs: jajaja gracias ^^ si es buenito y sufrirá harto ahora, paga por todo lo que le ha hecho a Akane muajajaj

Pame-chan: opino exactamente = que tu :3 y el lemon se viene pronto y en exceso jajajaj xD

Sweet-Gwendoline8 : gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo ;)

rusa-ranmayakane-zk: muy bien gracias y tu? Tengo que decirlo MUAJAJAJAJ tu reviews es EPICO, lloré de la risa (deberías hacer ese fic, todas las niñas yo incluida te comentaremos xB)

COMO SIEMPRE RANMA ½ NO ES MIO, LAS CANCIONES TAMPOCO!

Y como siempre 2.0

''-blah-'' DIALOGO

_Blah PENSAMIENTO_

(Blah) NOTAS DE AUTORA :B

''**blah'' CANCIONES**

''_**blah'' TRADUCCIONES**_

**Capítulo 4: I'm sexy and I know it!**

Ranma sonreía satisfecho con la muchacha entre sus brazos, estaba decidido a no dejarla ir nunca más. Al lado de ellos sin interrumpir el abrazo paso Nabiki quien lo miro diciéndole ''no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo jajaja'', y luego Ryoga quien lo miraba con rencor a lo que el luchador de ojos azules le respondió sacándole la lengua burlonamente pero antes de entrar al dojo el cerdito le dijo muy despacio- ''no creas que la tienes tan fácil Saotome''-. El abrazo que pareció eterno fue roto cuando Akane con las lágrimas secas sobre su rostro el dio un beso en la mejilla al joven que estaba totalmente sonrojado y extasiado.

Pero el mágico hechizo de amor se rompió cuando la muchacha salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el portón y gritó –''Alexandre!''- y corrió a los brazos de una figura que permanecía en la oscuridad y bajo la nieve. Lentamente apareció la cantante del brazo con un muchacho muy alto, de piel chocolate, enormes ojos turquesas y blanca sonrisa. Su pelo era castaño claro y lleno de rulos; se veía fuerte e imponente detrás de sus jeans, camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero y bufanda que miraba con ternura y amor a su la jovencita.

A Ranma casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Akane del brazo con aquel joven (Xd) era realmente atractivo. Ardía en celos mientras miradas de odio eran dirigidas al acompañante de su prometida.

-''Akane o.ó se puede saber quién es él?''- habló el luchador casi a punto de gritar en la puerta de la casa, parecía que el resto de la gente no existía

-''Hace mucho frio Ranma! Entremos y te lo explico todo''- le respondió con una bella sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano a su acompañante que sonreía triunfante

La muchacha entraba para recibir el cálido abrazo de su familia mientras él seguía estático en la puerta mirando los copos de nieve caer, sabiendo que lo que seguía no sería nada fácil. Con ella las cosas nunca eran fáciles.

Fue un recibimiento efusivo, con la deliciosa cocina de Kasumi y un caliente té verde con jazmín. Ranma que había entrado permanecía alejado del grupo, por lo que la cantante preocupada se acerco;

-''Ranma, sucede algo?''- su voz mostraba preocupación.

El oji azul la miró perdido y le sonrió mientras sorbía su taza de té, -''no pasa nada, solo quería saber quién era tu nuevo amigo''-.

La cantante solo atino a reír mientras desviaba su atención al fondo del salón donde se encontraba el oji verde conversando animadamente con la familia como si fuera uno más, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

-''estás celoso? Jaja''- atino a preguntar a mujercita de ojos chocolate mirando con una sonrisa traviesa de reojo a su acompañante quien solo atino a dar vuelta la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

Ella sorbió un sorbo de té antes de dignarse a contestar. ''es Alexadre Da Silva, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Supongo que ya conoces la historia de cómo llegue a esto'' cuestionó mirándolo de reojo

El bajo su mirada y suspirando asintió –''si… gracias a tu familia y la ..la revista''-.

Akane no pudo evitar atragantarse con el té y su cara se puso rojiza al instante. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y cerró los ojos tratando de continuar con su explicación '-''bueno, me alegra que estés al tanto jaja. Alex-kun es el bailarín principal de mi próximo video que saldrá a finales de mes =) y me ha estado acompañando durante todo mi viaje''-

El luchador de mirada azulina tenía deseos de seguir con su interrogatorio pero la familia lo interrumpió ya que ellos también querían compartir con la joven peli azul. Ranma decidió retirarse discretamente al dojo antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Estaba enojado, celoso, frustrado pero sobre todo temeroso. Esperaba que al regreso las cosas con su prometida serían sencillas, que le diría que la había elegido por sobre las demás, que la amaba y que le prometía un futuro feliz a su lado. Pero sobre todo se sintió estúpido al pensar de que nadie se fijaría en la renovada marimacho que sacaba todo su sex appel a relucir sin siquiera darse cuenta. Era una mujer más hermosa, segura de si misma, sensual pero sobre todo madura. Sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo. Pero sobre todo tenía la confianza de saberse capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiera.

Suspiró cansinamente y comenzó a idear un plan sobre cómo recuperarla, porque algo tenía claro ella volvería a ser suya pero sobre todo no se iría sola de Japón a su nuevo tour, no señor, Ranma Saotome su prometido por derecho estaría ahí protegiéndola como siempre debió ser.

Mientras tanto la menor de la Tendo pidió permiso para irse a dormir, le pidió a Kasumi que le indicara a Alexandre donde estaba su habitación y se fue directo a tomar un baño. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Pensaba inocentemente que en esos 9 meses separada de Ranma lograría olvidar su amor por el luchador de mirada cobalto que según ella nunca supo aceptar su amor. Lleno la tina de agua tibia y algunas burbujas y se metió suspirando cansadamente. Todas las canciones que había compuesto habían siendo pensando en su primer amor, pero eran mayoritariamente de desamor. Con el se volvía a sentir frágil e insegura a pesar de que en sus brazos de olvidaba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ese abrazo tan reconfortante le dio esperanzas de un futuro con él pero al mismo tiempo no quería ilusionarse. Ranma y su relación con él eran una caja de sorpresas. Además en ese tiempo sentía que había sido capaz de dejar de lado a la marimacho para transformarse en una mujer completa que no tenía que temer pero si mucho que demostrar. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida, la llegada de Alexandre a su vida casi en paralelo con la huída del luchador le había movido el piso (D:) la química entre ellos eran inevitable, además de ser extremadamente atractivo. Se sentía sensual entre sus brazos cuando bailaba.

-''AHHH!'' – Akane hundió su cabeza en el agua sin deseos de seguir pensando…

**SERÍAN UNAS LARGAS 3 SEMANAS EN EL DOJO (muaajajjaaj =B)**

Había pasado un par de días desde el regreso de la cantante a su hogar, los paparazzis acosaban 24/7 las afueras de la residencia Tendo esperando alguna noticia, a pesar de eso todos tratan de mantener una vida normal incluso el maestro Happosai salía a robar ropa interior aunque aun no se rendía con la colección Victoria's Secret de Nabiki y Akane.

Dentro del hogar las cosas parecían bastante tranquilas, a escondidas Ryoga, Akane y Nabiki lograban salir de la casa para ir a los estudios de grabación, otras veces salía la cantante con el bailarín aunque cada vez se volvía más complicado abandonar el hogar. Ranma estaba complacido que la oji café decidiera retomar las artes marciales y le pidiera entrenar con él a pesar de haber perdido la técnica. Era su momento de soledad donde el luchador aprovechaba de tocarla. Algunas veces la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso. Eran pequeños gestos que la hacía sonrojar pero sobre todo confundían a la peli azul.

Le encantaba los acercamientos, le hacían renacer sentimientos que pensó solo habían sido vividos por ella, se sentía correspondida y deseada.

Pero el equilibrio entre los prometidos no tardo en romperse (xque yo soy mala! =D) y los sentimientos de Akane empezaron a confundirse.

El dojo se había convertido en un salón multiusos, donde Akane ensayaba para el concierto ya que le era imposible salir de su casa, también bailaban con Alexandre y practicaba artes marciales con Ranma.

Esa tarde en el salón Akane con unas calzas negras y polera apretada además de tacos que el oji azul encontró sumamente sensual, bailaba con su archirrival de ojos verdes. Los había visto prácticar I wanna dance with somebody de Witney Houston (como se murió, un mini homenaje: B) que sería su primer video clip. Pero esa tarde el ritmo era distinto, más sensual y apasionado. Esa tarde bailaban salsa ( Y hubo alguien de Marc Antony (me encanta!))

**pero se te olvido****  
><strong>**que al marcharte de aqui****  
><strong>**yo quede igual que tu****  
><strong>**libre para elegir**

Eran movimientos rápidos y fluidos, con muchas vueltas y piruetas pero sobre todo acercamiento entre sus cuerpos

**Y hubo alguien****  
><strong>**que se encargo de darme****  
><strong>**todo cada tarde****  
><strong>**que se moria por llenarme****  
><strong>**de detalles y palabras amables****  
><strong>**Si hubo alguien****  
><strong>**que mientras tu vivias****  
><strong>**tu vida muy aparte****  
><strong>**se encargaba de la mia con coraje****  
><strong>**y logro conquistarme**

Sus cuerpos se pegaban, él la tomaba con libertad de la cintura. Posaba su mentón en su cuello cantándole al oído y ella parecía en otro mundo entregada en sus brazos. El trasero de Akane rozaba inevitablemente la ingle de Alexandre, sus bocas se acercaban y sus miradas chocaban.

Ranma no podía evitar arder en celos ante la escena mientras que Nabiki lloraba de la risa detrás de él igual que Ryoga.

¿por qué mierda él tenía derecho de tocarla asi? ¿de compartir su respiración y él no? ¿por qué él no podía recorrer libremente el cuerpo de la peli azul sin que ella opusiera resistencia? Definitivamente Ranma odiaba el baile y sobre todo la salsa.

Luego de esa escena las risitas y miradas de complicidad entre la cantante y su bailarín se hacían cada vez más evidentes pero Ranma se rehusaba a permanecer indiferente cuando estaba perdiendo a la mujer de su vida. Intentaba llamar su atención de cualquier manera. Se escabullía en su pieza en los momentos en que sabía que ella estaba ahí y muchas veces se quedaban hablando por largas horas. Otras veces aprovechaba de acercarse un poco más y la invitaba a salir. Iban al cine, se quedaban viendo películas en casa. pero su relación había cambiado, los insultos era intercambiados por halagos y la relación era más pacifica. Ranma se derretía con las sonrisas de Akane y ella con las atenciones del oji azul.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llega de Akane a Japón y esa noche decidieron ir a bailar a un antro en Tokio llamado Kyubi. Nabiki había conseguido que les cerraran el salón vip de uno de los lugares más TOP de la capital en esos momentos. El ambiente era bueno al igual que la música.

Nabiki en su afán de provocar se había puesto una minifalda escocesa, unas botas de taco aguja hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ryoga decidió cambiar su look sin perder su bandana por unos pantalones beige y una camisa celeste junto con unos mocasines. Alexandre salió con unos pantalones verdes y una camisa beige también con mocasines y Ranma opto por pantalones negros y una camisa azul cobalto como sus ojos que lo hacían verse extremadamente sensual. Akane por su lado se había puesto unos jeans negros ajustados, unos tacos rosados y una polera naranja fluor junto con una chaqueta de cuero.

Ranma aprovechó que Akane subió a su habitación para buscar su smart phone y ser un galán esperándola. Cuando la vio bajar, la tomo de la cintura y le susurró –''te ves extremadamente linda esta noche''- ella se sonrojo y le sonrió mientras le susurraba –''I'm sexy and I know it'' – mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salían a tomar la limosina que los estaba esperando.

Llegaron en poco menos de 20 minutos, los hombres pidieron un par de tragos junto con Nabiki y Akane una energética.

Se quedaron hablando alrededor de una hora esperando que la disco pusiera música bailable. Hasta que comenzó a sonar Little bad girl de Guetta ft Taio Cruz y sin pensarlo Alexandre tomó a la cantante de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile, sabía que era una de sus preferidas

**I just like put my hands up in the air**

**I want bad girl dancing over there**

**Shaking her ass from the left to the right**

**Moving it round just the way that I like**

**I wanna see her move like a movie on flight**

**She got it how I want it and I want it all night**

**Look at her go on the dance floor**

**She's amazing, on the dance floor**

**When she moves girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl**

**Like I got an encore**

**She got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

_**Simplemente me gusta levar las manos en el aire  
>Quiero a aquella chica bailado por allá<strong>_

_**Sacudiendo su trasero de la izquierda a la derecha  
>Moviéndolo de la manera que a mí me gusta<br>Quiero ver su movimiento como una película  
>Ella lo tiene como yo lo quiero y yo lo quiero toda la noche<strong>_

_**Vamos chica mala, chica mala!**_

Nuevamente bailaban cerca, excesivamente pegados pero esta vez el deseo se veía claramente reflejado en los ojos de él. Ella meneaba sensualmente su culo y caderas. Se sacudía como si estuviera poseída por la música y todo hubiera desaparecido, eran movimientos lentos y luego más rápidos, que subían y bajaban. Alexandre estaba aturdido y fascinando mientras que Ranma ardía en celos con sus nudillos blancos y las uñas enterradas en sus palmas tratando de aguantar sus deseos de ir y matarlo a golpes. La nueva marimacho era demasiado sensual para dejarla sola..

Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso fue cuando él la tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha y luego del cuello con su mano izquierda cerrando sus ojos con una clara intensión de besarla. En ese minuto reventó y sin importarle el resto de la gente salió disparado a la pista de baile frente a la mirada atónita de Ryoga y los intentos fallidos de aguantar su risa por parte de Nabiki. Se lamentaba no tener una cámara con mejor resolución para grabar ese momento.

El oji azul tomo a una sorprendida peli azul de brazo y la atrajo hacía él sujetándola por la cintura, y con una mirada fiera que hubiera matado a cualquier persona del miedo rugió –''entiende imbécil, ella es MÍA, MI PROMETIDA y de NADIE MÁS. Además que la amo y no soportaría vivir sin ella''- y sin más la beso

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Chan! Jajaj les gusto el nuevo Ranma? Cómo reaccionará Akane? LES GUSTÓ? Si me quieren hacer puré solo díganlo :B**

**SE VIENE EL LEMON (próximamente si no me matan antes xd) este fic agradece continuar al aire y espera que le sigan siendo fiel ;)**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos, BUBU30**


	5. Decisiones y Declaraciones

Hola mis lindas lectoras =) he vuelto! Muy contenta por sus comentarios y el buen recibimiento que ha tenido **Marimacho en la cocina, un problema?**; tómenlo como un adelanto del lemon ¿estará en este capítulo? Lean y lo sabrán :B gracias x su apoyo, por seguir este fic :D y hacerme feliz

Lamento la demora pero siempre es bueno dejarlas con las ganas de más :P

**COMO SIEMPRE RANMA ½ NO ES MIO ;W; **

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk**** : **Como siempre por lejos uno de los mejores reviews! Morí de la risa =) gracias por leerme y SIEMPRE comentar! Espero que este capítulo este igual de bueno y que me sigas leyendo :D gracias x seguir gracias a fb! Aun no lo comento (soy una pésima persona u.u)

**Cjs:** creo que al final de este capitulo me vas a odiar mucho xD! Espero que te guste el capítulo 5 :B es explosivo!

**itzel de saotome: **Ranma con Kenshin (samurái x) siempre son y serán mis mensos favoritos del anime! xD que sufran, se lo merecen. Me alegra que te guste y lo encuentres entretenido :D, la verdad es que los personajes de este fic y este capítulo y los que siguen son bastante intensos xD y sin inhibición

**luniitaturksa**: acá esta la continuación! Me reí mucho con lo de Paulina xD , Ranma está un poco apasionado y fuera de si, lo peor es que no se le pasará si no que todo lo contrario

**Jorgelina:** obviamente no lo abandonaré! Es una de mis obras maestras jaja y me rió mucho actualizando y dejándolas intrigadas :B eres la primera que odia tan explícitamente a Alexandre, pronto perderá su rol pero nadie ha dicho que la vida entre Ranma y Akane es fácil no? o.ó está en su esencia xD ¿si es no él será otro?

**Jacquesita Saotome**** :** es lo mejor poner celoso a Ranma! :D me encanta (L)

**Polna:** espero haber seguido dignamente tus consejos xB no me hagas puré :)

**Sakusa:** GRACIAS! Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Sihaya19****:** el karma está castigando a Ranma nOn Y OBVIAMENTE no la tendrá fácil, es bueno que sufrá :P

**Pame-Chan:** todas somos pervertidas ~! Lamento que no haya lemon para tu cumpleaños, por algo escribi marimacho en la cocina :P para tengan una idea de que esperar!espero que te guste esta nueva entrega :D

Como siempre :

-BLAH- diálogo

_BLAH_ pensamiento

**BLAH CANCIÓN**

_**BLAH CANCIÓN TRADUCIDA**_

Capítulo dedicado **a Polna** =) te quiero Pau!

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones y declaraciones**

Una fuerte cachetada fue el único ruido que se escucho en esa disco, es como si la música y el ambiente del lugar se hubieran detenido por unos segundos sólo para presenciar ese momento. Una furibunda Akane miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a un Ranma que permanecía atónito con la mano aún marcada en su cara.

-''No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima Saotome! Pero tenemos que hablar- chilló tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras miraba buscando a su mejor amigo- Ryoga, me llevas a casa por favor?''-

El joven despistado no se hizo esperar y llamo al chofer privado de la cantante, mientras la abrazaba tratando de controlarla susurrándole palabras dulces al oído y alternaba miradas asesinas contra los metiches presentes.

Impresionantemente Nabiki permanecía alejada de la situación, quita y sin intención de sacar su cámara y chantajear a su hermana menor. Ella sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Akane con el viaje de su prometido, con sus rechazos e insultos. Era consciente de lo que le había costado recomponer su vida y corazón tratando de terminar su amor por Ranma aunque sin grandes resultados.

Por eso observaba en silencio y sin molestar, como su hermanita se iba con Ryoga. Fue a la barra y se pidió un shot de tequila que tomo al instante sin sal ni limón, luego tomó al sorprendido Alexander del brazo arrastrándolo y se posicionó frente al oji azul con una clara mueca de enfado-vienes o no?-.

El oji azul solo atino a seguir con la mirada gacha como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, en parte se arrepentía de su actuar tan arrebatado pero los celos lo consumían desde hacía mucho tiempo, ella era suya y NADIE pero absolutamente NADIE más. Sólo el podía sentir su cuerpo tibio, recorrer con sus manos las pronunciadas curvas de la muchacha, solo él tenía derecho a mirarla, desearla y amarla. Pero al mismo tiempo había actuado como un animal sin pensar en sus sentimientos. ¿Y si ella ya no sentía nada por el? Ese pensamiento lo aterró y llenó de incertidumbre. Soltó un suspiro melancólico y resignado por culpa de un futuro incierto y que no se vía muy alentador.

Se subieron a un taxi y partieron los 3 en un silencio sepulcral..

Mientras tanto en el dojo, Akane estaba desecha y no había podido parar de sollozar durante todo el camino mientras que Ryoga la abrazaba tratando inútilmente de consolarla, se sentía mal por su mejor amiga a la que amaba desde su primer contacto como P-chan. No entendía que le veía al cretino de Saotome, pero no podía detenerse a pensar eso ahora y mucho menos enojarse. La peli azul lo necesitaba más que nunca y él estaría ahí dando el hombro como siempre había sido.

La peli azul subió corriendo las escaleras y entró al baño para lavarse la cara mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Por otro lado Ryoga estaba en la cocina preparando un té verde con jazmín para su amiga. Agradeció mentalmente que nadie de la familia Tendo ni Saotome se encontraban en la casa si no se armaría el tremendo escándalo, y lo único que necesitaba la muchacha de ojos chocolate era paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse subió rápidamente las escaleras y le entregó el té mientras su amiga hacia un amago de sonrisa.

-''buenas noches Ryoga, gracias por todo, creo que me voy a dormir''- depositó un tierno beso en al mejilla del moreno y cerró la puerta. Estaba tan cansada psicológicamente, sentía que su esfuerzo por olvidar había sido en vano; suspiró derrotada mientras se sacaba los tacos, pantalones, accesorios y maquillaje para ponerse su cómodo pijama. Extrañaba a P-chan como nunca, solo él sabía consolarla en esos momentos de desesperación suprema.

Pero como por arte de magia sintió un golpe en la ventana, sorprendida abrió la cortina para encontrarse con su pequeño cerdito negro un poco congelado esperando entrar.

-''P-chan!''- gritó y lo abrazó con euforia contra su pecho- ''no sabes cuánto te extrañé''-

-''Cuik, cuik''- chillaba su mascota contento de ver una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su dueña.

Ambos se acostaron y Akane durmió con P-chan acurrucado entre sus brazos.

Mientras la muchacha de ojos chocolate dormía profundamente con las lágrimas secas aun en sus mejillas, Ranma, Nabiki y Alexander entraban a la casa y subían a sus respectivas habitaciones. El oji azul pasó al baño para luego situarse frente a la puerta de su ¿prometida? Con clara intención de tocar pero la mano y mirada gélida de Nabiki se lo impidieron-''ni siquiera se te ocurra, si ella quiere hablar contigo ella te buscará, ¿no crees que ya has hecho suficiente por hoy?''-

El oji azul solo atino a bajar la mirada, suspiró resignado y se encerró en su habitación con la cabeza hecha un lio. Lo había arruinado totalmente, todos los avances quedaban en cero y él lo único que quería era demostrarle todo su amor.

Pasaron 2 días de angustia para Ranma antes de que la cantante se dignara a hablar con él. Le había hecho una ley del hielo nunca antes vista, ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si fuera completamente invisible. Al mismo tiempo seguía actuando como si nada con Alexandre y Ryoga lo que no hacía más que incrementar sus celos, celos que lo tenían al borde de perder la cordura. Era por eso que se la pasaba encerrado en el dojo tratando de descargar su ira preguntándose si era el karma el que lo castigaba sin piedad por todos sus años de orgullo e intentos de indiferencia hacia la mujer que le había robado el corazón con esa dulce sonrisa la primera vez que lo vio como mujer.

Hasta que sorpresivamente una tarde la mujer de ojos cafés entró al dojo cerrando tan delicadamente la puerta que el luchador que se encontraba excesivamente concentrando no se había percatado.

-''Ranma- hablo con una voz que trató de sonar lo más fría posible-necesito hablar contigo''-

El muchacho se voltio y la vio ahí parada frente a él con una mirada indescifrable

-''siéntate por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Quiero que me escuches, voy a ser rapida''-

El joven de ojos cobaltos acato la orden sumisamente mientras que la mujer de sus sueños suspiraba cansada.

-''Ranma he estado pensando en lo que hiciste y me molesto mucho. ¿Crees que soy una muñeca con la que puedes jugar cuando se te da la gana? ¿crees que aun tienes derechos sobre mí, luego de que me abandonaste por tu cura? Tú sabías que yo te aceptaba tal y como eras; arriesgue mi vida en múltiples oportunidades por tu cura. Dijiste que me amabas y te retractaste el día de nuestra boda, nuevamente pusiste tu egoísmo en primer lugar destruyendo todos mis sueños de una vida a tu lado. Estoy harta Ranma! Pensé que en estos meses lejos de ti había logrado olvidarte y estaba contenta con mi nueva vida. Pero NOO, tenis que llegar tú a arruinarlo todo con tus estúpidos impulsos egoístas. Soy persona Ranma, tengo sentimientos y me duele tu estúpida actitud egoísta que se acerca a mi cuando le están quitando algo. Veo que has madurado pero no has sido capaz de dejar tu estúpido orgullo de lado. Por ahora olvídate de mi Saotome y que no se te ocurra volver a tocarme. Y escucha con atención, si le tocas un solo pelo a Alexandre sufrirás las consecuencias.''-

Y sin más se marcho dejando a un Ranma atónito, la verdad es que nunca había pensando que sus acciones traerían tantas consecuencias, nunca pensó en alguien que no fuera él.

El ambiente fue excesivamente dentro del dojo la semana del concierto. Entre que los paparazzis acosaban más que nunca luego del ataque de furia de la cantante desesperados por una declaración. Todos los canales de farándula comentaban y chismoseaban de su noche de furia y se preguntaban quien sería el atractivo oji azul que le había robado un beso.

Akane estaba tensa, pasaba sus días entre ensayos para el concierto, viendo la ropa con sus estilistas, y encerrada en su habitación. Luego de su monologo con Ranma su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre pero se sentía mejor de haber dejado salir todos esos malos sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía realmente por él? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza durante todos esos días.

Para liberarse había comenzado a escribir una canción. Los cerros de papeles comenzaban a invadir su pieza ya que nada le gustaba. Hasta que un día su musa tuvo compasión, un día antes del concierto en Nerima.

Le mostró la canción a su representante a quien le encanto, la musicalizaron y decidieron presentarla como el single de su próximo disco durante el concierto. Era un riesgo que valía la pena tomar.

Por lejos el día más caótico en el dojo de los Tendo fue el del concierto, todos corrían de un lado para otro arreglando los últimos detalles. La cantante y su hermana manager junto con Ryoga y el brasileño habían salido temprano de su casa para la prueba de sonido y otras cosas.

Ranma estaba deprimido y se sentía excluido de las preparaciones. Las familias Tendo Saotome habían salido hace un rato y el permanecía en la casa, sentía que no era correcto ir al concierto a molestar a su amada en su gran debut. Pero grande fue su sonrisa cuando encontró encima de su cama un pequeño sobre con una nota que decía

_Ranma, te dejo una entrada vip para el concierto y con acceso al back stage post show, ojala vengas! =) _

_Akane_

Ni siquiera se hizo de rogar, se arreglo como nunca con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado su madre para su último cumpleaños. Pidió un taxi y salió rumbo al concierto. Toda la familia sabía de la pelea de Akane con Ranma pero también que ella lo había invitado al concierto y se alegraron mucho al verlo llegar.

Disimuladamente Kasumi le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo **Ranma llego!** La cantante desde su camarín solo sonrió esperando que terminara el relleno para su gran debut en su ciudad natal.

Repentinamente las luces se apagaron completamente y comenzó a sonar los ajustes de su primera canción. El público gritaba expectante esperado a aparición de la estrella pop del momento en Japón

-''Buenas noches Nerima! Gracias por venir y espero que lo pasemos muy bien :D Takeshi más fuerte!''- y así el concierto comenzó.

El publico coreaba todas sus canciones aunque las más conocidas desataban la locura colectiva. Hasta que comenzó a sonar una guitarra, pero era una canción que nadie conocía.

-''Yo sé que nadie conoce esta canción ya que es el nuevo single del 2do disco que estamos preparando, espero que sea de su agrado. Es una canción que salió del fondo de mi corazón y va dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi que se encuentra presente en este lugar. Espero que la escuche con atención porque no se lo voy a repetir…''-

**Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>What you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<strong>

**Supon****  
><strong>_**Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes  
>Estás en mi puerta<br>Supongo que significa que retiras  
>Lo que has dicho antes<br>Como lo mucho que querías  
>A cualquiera menos a mi<br>Dijiste que nunca volverías  
>Pero aquí estás de nuevo<strong>_

Ranma escuchaba atento cada palabra, era su relación echa canción. El se había ido queriendo romper el compromiso, le había dicho que prefería a sus otras prometidas por sobre ella un millón de veces. Ella antes de partir le dijo que si encontraba a otra que no se le ocurriera volver pero aún así no podía vivir sin ella. La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

**CORO:**

**Cuz we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you**

_**Porque nos pertenecemos ahora,  
>Unidos para siempre, de alguna manera<br>Tienes un trozo de mi  
>Y honestamente,<br>Mi vida apestaría sin ti**_

Era broma verdad? Ella misma le había dicho que no quería verlo cerca hace un par de días atrás! El luchador oji azul no entendí nada, se pertenecían por el estúpido compromiso impuesto por sus padres o de verdad quería estar con él para el resto de su vida? Su vida apestaría sin él? AKANE REALMENTE LO AMABA TANTO COMO ÉL A ELLA?

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you**

_**Quizá fui estupida por decirte adios,  
>Quizá me equivoqué al intentar que escogieses una batalla<br>Sé que tengo problemas,  
>Pero tú también estás confundido,<br>De todas formas, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti**_

Akane admitia que se había equivocado de manera pública con respecto a él, aunque nadie más que ellos 2 lo supiera? Asumía que era una mujer complicada? Nuevamente Ranma estaba atónito. Pero el no estaba confundido, sabía que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y ese descubrí que no soy nada sin ti era el más claro símbolo de amor que necesitaba para deshacerse de sus dudas.

**Coro**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go<br>Oh yeah**

_**Estar contigo es tan disfuncional  
>Realmente no debería echarte de menos, pero no puedo dejarte,<br>Oh, sí**_

Si efectivamente, la relación entre ellos siempre sería complicada pero esa era su particular manera de amarse y nunca cambiaría.

**Coro **

El nuevo single fue todo un éxito ya que era un estribillo bastante pegajoso y un par de canciones después el concierto terminaba dejándolos a todos bastante satisfechos. Sigilosamente Ranma uso su pase de back stage y aprovecho que todos estaban afuera conversando para entrar en el camerino de Akane y cerrar la puerta con llave quien se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, específicamente sin polera .

Sigilosamente se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, dándole un delicado beso en el cuello y susurrándole con pasión y ternura –''Yo también te amo Akane, y mi vida apestaría muchísimo sin ti''-.

Una sonrisa sincera se formo en los labios de la muchacha que se dejo llevar cuando su ¿amante? La volteaba para darle un apasionado beso cargado de deseo, lujuria, pasión pero también ternura y un amor guardado por mucho tiempo.

-''No sabes cuanto te deseo mi bella marimacho''- susurró nuevamente en su oído abriendo el sostén y dejando libre sus prominentes senos.

_**CONTINÚARA…**_

Nuevamente NO me maten por la espera xD por dejarlo aquí! Prometo que en el próximo capítulo Sexappel todo se consumará ~ Tengo un alma algo pervertida jajaja ~

¿ahora que están juntos que nuevos problemas tendrá que enfrentar la pareja más querida y disfuncional de Nerima?

Gracias a todos los que me leen! =) sobre todo a las nuevas personas que se motivan a seguir esta historia que sigue online gracias a uds y a mis fieles lectoras (L), nos vemos pronto!

Por cierto la canción se llama My Life would suck without you de la Kelly Clarkson, aquí el link .com/watch?v=cRM70Jw7F4M canción que OBVIAMENTE NO me pertenece pero encontré excesivamente perfecta para la ocasión.

Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, criticas, ¿cartas de amanaza?

**Besos y abrazos, BUBU30 :3**


	6. Man! I feel like a woman o sexappel

Porque lo prometido es deuda! Xd he vuelto! (Redoble de tambores :3) con EL capítulo que TODAS mis hermosas y pervertidas lectoras estaban esperando =D escrito especialmente con un playlist sensual ;)

Hoy seguí leyendo una historia que encontraba genial y la autora se ha dado unos giros tan decepcionantes o.ó y la historia está malísima! =( si alguien lee las notas xD y piensa lo mismo x favor díganmelo! No quiero que piensen si BUBU30 está mandándose puras cagadas jajaja así que si la historia necesita un CAMBIO me avisan :D y espero no decepcionarla con este capitulo D: sé que ha sido muy esperado x3

**Rubysaotome****: **muchas gracias! :D y como dicen la paciencia es una virtud y lo prometido es deuda ;) gracias x el reviews y tu alerta :)

**Luniitaturksa**** : **lo siento! w y gracias! Lamento la demora :B espero que haya valido la pena ^^ gracias x leer y siempre comentar :D

**Cjs**: jajaja si soy bien mala :D espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias x disfrutar tanto leyendo mi historia eso me hace mega feliz :D

**Itzeldesaotome**** :** había que darle un poco de emoción jjaja y creo que este capítulo es = de intenso :D espero que te guste :3

**Sakusa**** :** jaja lo siento _ espero que este capítulo me rectifique :B

**Jorgelina:** si me matas no sigue la historia!KYAA y no odies a Ryoga :3 esta vez no lo hizo con mala intención! Y con Ranma pues no todo es color de rosas o.ó la verdad es que se lo merecía un poco. Y sobre la canción es que después de mucho reflexionar sobre la declaración de Ranma y sus sentimientos decidió escribirla. Creo que refleja muy bien los sentimientos de ella que a pesar de los malos momentos se aman intensamente :) . espero que te guste el capitulo y no es difícil hacerse socia, revisa en SING IN arriba en la parte azul. Un beso y espero que te encante el capitulo :D gracias x comentar siempre!

NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS X LAS ALERTAS ^^ DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS!

ACLARACIONES:

-''BLAH''- DIÁLOGO

''_**MENSAJE DE TEXTO''**_

_Pensamiento _

Así que sin nada más que decir que **RANMA ½ no pertenece **y esperando que les guste :B

**Capítulo 6: I feel like a woman o Sexappel**

La pasión desbordaba que desbordaba esa pareja de enamorados les había hecho olvidar que no se encontraban solos. Ranma había soltado el sostén de su prometida con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, no quería que se escapara. Sentía que se encontraba en la mejor fantasía de su vida y no quería despertar. Besaba su cuello con desesperación y ansias dejando pequeñas marcas en señal de propiedad y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a explorar los blancos senos de su prometida, la puerta sonó arruinando por completo el momento.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados sobre todo la cantante cohibida por la inesperada pasión de su ¿novio?

-''Akane, soy yo Nabiki. Los periodistas están afuera, acuérdate que les prometiste una entrevista después del concierto, date prisa quieres?''-

-''si , aún no termino y ya voy u.ú diles que me esperen en el salón''- contesto enojada y tratando de normalizar su respiración la menor de las Tendo mientras que sus mejillas ardían. Estaba bastante frustrada

Mientras que la cara de Ranma era todo un poema, apretaba sus puños y ojos, furibundo en un intento fallido de no matar a los malditos periodistas ni a su cuñada. Su cara estaba roja pero de ira.

La muchacha recogió su sostén, se puso una polera a rallas azul marino y arreglo su cabello. Se miró al espejo y suspiró resignada mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida. Pero una fuerte mano la detuvo sin dañarla.

-''esto no se termina acá hime, yo te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo- le dio un casto y tierno beso en la boca-quieres ser mi novia?-''

Pequeñas lágrimas bañaron los ojos chocolate que sólo pudo responderle con un apasionado beso. –''si es así, tienes que venir conmigo, anata''-.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras que Genma, Nodoka y Soun tenían una sonrisa nunca antes vista.

Akane se sentó tranquilamente mientras seguía aferrada a la mano de Ranma.

-''seré corta y precisa. Gracias por venir a mi nuevo concierto, espero que haya sido de su agrado al igual que el nuevo single de mi 2do disco titulado My life would suck without you. Recuerden que nos vemos en Tokio! Y saludos a mis fans.-lanzó un beso a la cámara-si quieren alguna entrevista hablenlo con Nabiki''-

Salió corriendo a recibir el abrazo de su familia y gritó levantando los brazos-''familia vamos a celebrar! =D''-. todos incluidos Alexander y Ryoga partieron al dojo de los tendo, ambos miraban con envidia al luchador de ojos cobaltos y con una sonrisa triste para Akane, sabían que la habían perdido para siempre; a pesar de que eso era algo que tenían claro desde que la conocieron. Los veían tomados de la mano, sonriendo y sintieron envidia; envida y deseos de tener una relación asi a pesar de los problemas y malos entendidos ese amor era de verdad.

Cuando llegaron estaba todo preparado ya que Kasumi se había adelantado a la llegada de su hermana, había sake, mucha comida, karaoke y los amigos de Akane a quienes no veía desde hacia mucho tiempo. A pesar de que la joven pareja moría por algo de intimidad se dieron cuenta de que al menos esa noche sería imposible, por lo que en mitad de la fiesta la cantante se acercó coquetamente a su prometido y le susurró al oído –''mañana es mi tarde libre y es sólo para ti, te esperaré con una sorpresa y mañana te mandaré por whatssap una dirección :B, el resto es un secreto por ahora, muero por ser tuya''-.

Un sonrojado Ranma veía a su novia alejarse riéndose con sus amigas y tomando un poco de tequila. Sonrió pervertidamente mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su nariz. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE Y VARIOS BORRACHOS TIRADOS EN EL PISO DEL DOJO.._

Cuando Ranma despertó el dojo estaba hecho un desastre a pesar de que Kasumi ya había comenzado a ordenar, busco a su prometida por todas partes pero se decepciono de no encontrarla, esperaba comenzar esa mañana con una romántica invitación a tomar desayuno hasta que sonó su celular.

DE AKANE (10:30 am): _**Hola Anata! **__**Me hubiera gustado darte un beso antes de irme pero dormías profundamente =( nos vemos a las 19hrs en Tokio Boulevard..**_

Los ojos del luchador se abrieron enormemente, Tokio Boulevard era una de las zonas más lujosas de la capital japonesa. ¿Tokio Boulevar? Tendría que ir formal? Esto comenzaba a estresarlo por lo que decidió ir a entrenar.

Por otro lado Akane estaba en el estudio de grabación intentando no pensar en su prometido y la sorpresa que le estaba preparando para esa noche. La verdad es que quería sorprenderlo y que fuera una noche mágica para los dos. Había pensado en reservar una mesa en un restaurant caro pero tuvo una mejor idea con respecto a la comida. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.

Tomo su celular, ''-Alo? Kaoru :), necesito que me ayudes y compres…''

DE RANMA (12:45):_** Hime preciosa! Almorcemos juntos? Necesito más datos! Tengo que ir formal? Te amo!**_

Cuando sonó el celular de la cantante no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novio un poco vulnerable y preocupado, lo quería hacer sufrir un rato aunque se moría por verlo.

DE AKANE (12:51): _**No puedo :( tengo que estar en el estudio! Lo siento u.u la dirección es calle Ginza 183, y arréglate. Un beso amor.**_

La verdad es que no tenía que estar durante la tarde en el estudio pero quería preparar algunas cosas, arreglarse tranquila e ir de shopping con sus amigas antes de la gran noche. Mientras que la cara de Ranma era todo un poema, era la calle más cara de todo Tokio! definitivamente tenía que salir arreglado.

Y fue asi como paso la tarde con un guapo luchador muy estresado sin entender nada aunque muchas veces su mente divagaba en sexo y Akane corriendo como loca tratando de dejarlo todo perfecto. Esa noche sería la mejor de sus vidas.

El muchacho oji azul llegó al elegante edificio a las 18:55 bastante ansioso. Vestía unos pantalones negros bastante formales, una camisa blanca sin corbata y una chaqueta mientras que en sus manos sujetaba fuertemente un ramo de girasoles. Sonreía nervioso y jugaba con su celular esperando alguna llamada o indicación de su desaparecida novia. Un hombre de mediana estatura se le acercó, seguramente el portero pensó el muchacho, y con una sonrisa le dijo

-''la señorita Akane lo espera en el piso 12, suba por favor, lo está esperando''-, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y apretó aun más fuerte las flores. Sentía que el ascensor subía tortuosamente lento y la ansiedad era superior a él.

Cuando salió del ascensor se percató de la única puerta de todo el pasillo y estaba abierta. Era el loft del edificio. Un departamento hermoso con grandes ventanales que ofrecían una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Tokio. El lugar estaba sencillamente iluminado por velas y las luces de la ciudad dándole un toque romántico, algunos pétalos de rosas repartidos en el lugar y un embriagante olor a vainilla como el perfume de su novia. La decoración era sencilla por no decir minimalista, sólo había una pequeña mesa, la cama y una silla? Ranma miraba descolocado el lugar hasta que sintió un par de delicadas manos sacándole la chaqueta. Sin esperar más se dio vuelta y le dio un apasionado beso, un beso que había esperado durante todo el día. La tomó posesivamente de la cintura mientras que ella se aferró de su cuello.

La soltó un momento para contemplarla. Su cabello desordenado caía por su cuello, sus ojos ahumados y labios rojos con sabor a cereza. Vestía una chaqueta negra igual que su falda a la cintura que apenas tapaba sus muslos y una camisa que insinuaba su prominente escote, el atuendo resaltaba tentadoramente sus curvas perfectas. Y unos zapatos de taco aguja.

-''te ves hermosa y seductora esta noche mi pequeña marimacho, lo único que quiero es hacer el amor contigo''- susurró sensualmente al oído de su prometida.

-''tú también te ves muy guapo y quiero hacer el amor contigo pero antes tengo una sorpresa. Espero que sea de tu agrado, por favor siéntate.''-

Ranma solo atino a obedecer mientras que su prometida mientras que en un acto sorpresivo le ató las dos manos y puso play al equipo mientras comenzaba a sonar Man I feel like a woman! de Shanai Twain.

Se acercó a su prometido con movimientos sensuales y felinos mientras que lo veía directamente a los ojos cuando se sacaba lentamente la chaqueta. Coquetamente se sentaba en sus piernas, le cantaba al oído _''__No inhibitions-make no conditions, Get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time''_

El luchador estaba fascinado con los movimientos de la cantante. Se sentía totalmente a su merced, esa mujer lo tenía loco. Lentamente y para la tortura persona del Ranma desabrochaba lentamente los botones de su camisa mostrando un lindo sostén de encaje que se moría por sacar a como de lugar y cuando pensaba que la falda también desaparecía la muchacha se dirigió a la mesa y tomo una frutilla bañada en chocolate. La lamió fingiendo una felación mientras que gotas de chocolate caían en sus pechos. Lo comía lentamente mientras miraba de reojo a su novio. El miembro de Ranma nos soportaría mucho tiempo más y le dolía de sobre manera. Con la frutilla en la boca se acercó al oji azul y le dio un beso. Aprovecho deshacerse de la falda para quedar con unas pequeñas pantaletas fucsia.

Se sentó sobre el luchador y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras que Ranma gemía de placer al sentir a su novia sobre su miembro adolorido. Satisfecha la muchacha de ojos cafés lo soltó, ocasión que aprovecho su prometido para tomarla de la cintura y besarla apasionadamente. Sus ojos reflejaban pasión y deseo pero también una pequeña dosis de celos.

-''Hime, donde aprendiste a bailar asi? Me encanto pero fue con ese tal Alexander?''-, la peli azul solo atino a reir con la ocurrencia de su amante –''hice muchas cosas en tu ausencia pero no lo aprendí con él. Me alegra que te haya gustado, fue mi primera vez.''

Repentinamente el luchador se paro con la peliazul aún en sus piernas y la lanzó con delicadeza sobre la cama antes de posicionarse dominantemente sobre ella pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Comenzó jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja para luego besar y morder su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas demostrando que le pertenecía aunque cada cierto tiempo se detenía a verla gemir mientras que sus manos recorrían sus largas piernas.

Cuando llego a sus senos no resistió más y le sacó el brassier, Akane permanecía con los ojos cerrados temblando levemente de placer. Contemplo los blancos y redondos senos de su novia, sus rosados pezones y sin poder resistirlo se metió uno a la boca. El gemido de la cantante fue aun mayor cuando comenzó a jugar con su lengua. Luego continuo con el otro, los lamía, mordía y besaba como si fueran el más dulce caramelo.

Repentinamente la oji chocolate tomo control de la situación y se poso sobre el luchador con una sonrisa coqueta y lujuriosa, ella también comenzó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que con sus pequeñas manos recorría el musculoso y bien formado de su prometido. Se deleito mirando su delgado pero trabajado cuerpo y fue feliz en pensar que sería solo para ella y ninguna de sus ex prometidas. Con esa satisfacción comenzó a besar su torso hasta que llegó a los pantalones que quito lentamente mostrando un apretado bóxer negro y el prominente miembro de su prometido que moría por atención y ella no lo haría esperar más. Lentamente le sacó el bóxer, luego se acostó a su lado y mientras repartía besos en su cara y cuello masajeaba a distintas velocidades el miembro de su amante. El luchador de ojos cobalto tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gemía a más no poder mientras el liquido pre seminal se escurría por la mano de la cantante.

Ranma no podía más de la excitación pero tenía que demostraba que el llevaba el control en esa relación. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano aparto la mano de su prometida quien lo miró sorprendida _pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien_ quien hizo un pequeño puchero. Pero él le dedico una sonrisa reconfortadora y le susurró -''ahora se viene la mejor parte amor, por fin serás mía para siempre''-. Ella sólo atino a sonrojarse y mirar para abajo con un gesto de inseguridad cuando las manos de su prometido se posaron sobre sus caderas con claras intenciones de quitarle la única prenda que los separaba.

Ranma se sentó en la cama junto a su novia y con ternura la tomó del rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dijo –''Akane eres hermosa y te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, no quisiera hacer esto con nadie más que tu mi princesa. Pero si sientes que no estás lista lo podemos dejar para otro día''-y la besó con ternura.

La peli azul tomó las manos de su prometido y las posó en su cintura con un claro gesto de aprobación y mientras bajaba sus bragas se besaban con ternura y pasión. Se volvieron a recostar uno al lado del otro, se miraron a los ojos y Ranma se posiciono sobre ella. Con esfuerzo entró lentamente y con cuidado tratando de no lastimarla, aunque igual pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos chocolate. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella y besaba las lágrimas esperó la aprobación de su novia para continuar quien le sonrió con dulzura. La penetró lentamente al comienzo aumentando el ritmo progresivamente.

-''Ahh, Ranma, más fuerte .. por..favor.. no pares''-

-''mmm.. Akane.. te amo tanto mi marimacho''-

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos y Ranma cayo rendido en el pecho de su prometida mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración. Con cuidado se separó de su prometida y la atrajo a su pecho para besarla en la cabeza en un gesto de ternura y protección. Ella se acomodó y cerró los ojos mientras el paso su brazo por su cintura.

-''te amo hime, esto ha sido lo más increíble que he hecho en mi vida y nunca más me quiero separar de ti''-

Akane sonrió con dulzura y se aferró aun más al musculoso torso del luchador –''yo también anata, yo también''.

Antes de que cerraran los ojos una duda rondaba la mente de Ranma, -''Akane, donde conseguiste este departamento? Nos tenemos que ir?''-

Una pequeña risilla se le escapo a la muchacha, -''no amor, es mio. Lo compré junto con Nabiki como nuestra primera gran inversión y creo que será de gran utilidad''-

Más tranquilo ambos se desearon buenas noches y cayeron en un profundo sueño de amor eterno.

_**CONTINÚARA..**_

Espero que les haya gustado w, se aceptan tomatazos, felicitaciones y todo tipo de comentarios

Repito: Hoy seguí leyendo una historia que encontraba genial y la autora se ha dado unos giros tan decepcionantes o.ó y la historia está malísima! =( si alguien lee las notas xD y piensa lo mismo x favor díganmelo! No quiero que piensen si BUBU30 está mandándose puras cagadas jajaja así que si la historia necesita un CAMBIO me avisan :D y espero no decepcionarla con este capitulo D: sé que ha sido muy esperado x3 ¡!

Al menos fue un largo capítulo, nos vemos pronto =)

**Besos y abrazos, BUBU30**


End file.
